Recoomian
Recoomian: Recoomians are tough, physically powerful warriors. They look somewhat like enormous, muscular humans of truly Herculean proportions; the shortest Recoomian still dwarfs most humans, and the weakest still look like humans on a strict steroid regimen. Most Recoomians have tall heads (and foreheads), tuft-like hair of varying shades of red, and large eyes with small irises. Recoomians value physical strength above all else, even from other races. If one were to call a Recoomian stupid, nothing out of the ordinary would happen; if they were instead called weak, a fight would immediately break out. The leader of a group of Recoomians is always the strongest, and any change of leadership is always through a one-on-one fight between challenger and current leader. This fight can occur at any time, even in the middle of a war if the leader agrees to it (they usually do). Those displaced from leadership in this way usually leave their group in shame and, if previously independent from servitude, go to Blue Star to serve an Icer. Recoomians who serve Icers are not viewed negatively by their brethren, as Icers are inherently strong and Recoomians have a long history of being subservient to them. Recoomians do not hold intelligence or mental acuity in very high regard. They believe such things are unnecessary to those who are strong enough. Such traits are not despised by Recoomians, however; they only hate those who use them as an excuse for their physical weakness. Most Recoomians are just smart enough to use basic technology of other races with some guidance, but have never invented anything useful. Average Height: 7' Average Weight: 250 lbs Life Span: 50 years. Those rare few who do not die in combat or accidents can live up to 110 years. Interesting Traits: Though slow and lumbering, Recoomians are graceful dancers. Example: Recoome ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (49 additional points, max of 17 in 1 stat) Int 14 Mnt 17 Str 31 Dex 22 Stm 25 Spd 15 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recoomians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 17*STM+30*level KI: 8*MNT+15*level LP: 8*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 7, 14, 21, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 5, 10, 15, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick four powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Recoomians gain +1 to HtH Damage per 50 Max HP they have. This does not apply to swords. (Ment) Recoomians gain Max HP/750 to all Strikes and Dodges. (Maximum bonus of +4) (Ment) Recommians begin with the Mouthblast, Bulk Up, and Block powers. (Phys) Recoomians are very hard to tire. They have STM*2 Endurance, and any powers that allow a Recoomian to regain Endurance gives them double the normal amount. (Phys) Recoomians use STR/4 for their STR mod, instead of the regular STR/5. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Phys) Unrelenting Toughness This power can not be taken until level 3. It grants the Recoomian a natural resistance of his STR/4. With the Resistance power, this becomes STR*3/4. (Ment) Adrenaline Boost This power can not be taken until level 5. It can be activated the action after the Recoomian is reduced to 75% HP, and then can be deactive or maintained at the start of each round. As soon as they reach 75% HP they can activate it, without it being their turn or taking an action. It grants them +1 APR, and +2 to all Strikes and Dodges. When activated, the Recoomian gains +25% to all HtH damage, and all damage is reduced by 25% (done immediately after Blocking). While this power is active, all Endurance costs are doubled. Powers or Invents that allow Endurance to be regained can't be used while Adrenaline Boost is in use. If activated during a round as an action, it costs 5 Endurance. If the Recoomian is using the power Increase Power Level, they must pay the different between its normal and Boosted cost immediately. This ability can not be stacked with a stat booster. * Offensive template: ((base damage+str mod)+misc mods)*1.25+bulk *Defensive Template: taken after shields, blocking and armor) * .75 - Resistance (Ment) Recoom Boom! This power can not be taken until levle 5, and requires the Adrenaline Boost power. This is a speciak Ki attack that is only usable in a grapple, and only when the Recoomian is considered the attacker. When this power is used, the Recoomian screams "RECOOM BOOM", replacing 'RECOOM' with their own name. They fire a burst of Ki from their mouth at the same time the Recoomian squeezes their victim in a vicious bear hug. It deals 1d6*10 damage per two levels of the Recoomian, plus all bonuses to Ki attacks, plus STR/2. The damage is Unpreventable, and the Recoomian does not take damage from this attack. It costs 15 Ki per 1d6*10, and can be used once every other round. It can not gain bonuses from Powerful Ki User, any Bulking powers, or anything that multiplies damage (Berserker, Wild Ki, etc). Template: ((1d6*10 per 2 levels, round down)+MNT/5+STR/2+Misc Mods) UP